


Primal Instincts

by hoeiplier (milkyuu)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/hoeiplier
Summary: When you took this job as a secretary for Markiplier TV Studios, you assumed you would be taking notes, making phone calls, and scheduling filming dates and meetings.Not being bent over by your handsome devil of a boss -- but you aren't complaining one bit. Even welcoming the fact he might do a bit more than just cum inside you.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Primal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> breeding kink has been big on my mind since this whole quarantine thing, so have a little bit of dark trying to get someone pregnant *eyes emoji*
> 
> //this is mod ghostie from hoeiplier on tumblr, not someone random posting my fics without permission!! moving some of my fics to here!!

Dark couldn’t help himself, he just couldn’t. His urges, the warmth filling his body, everything was too much. Just having someone like you hang around him, your scent and your body, was the tipping point he needed to give into his instinct.

Of course, nobody had told you Dark not only was interested in you, but had heats he’d go through as an entity -- ones that nobody could quite explain, not even Dr. Iplier. Heats that left the usually overly serious and manipulative man a downright flustered, animalistic, mess.

That was how you found yourself here, pinned up to the wall in the egos’ meeting room, your pants and underwear pulled down your legs, your chest exposed, and fucked by the demonic being. 

His warm hand reaches up, cupping your breast, his fingers playing with the sensitive nipple, kissing along your shoulder, biting down as he pleases. The ringing of his aura quiet as can be for once.

“Mine,” Dark growls. His hips thrusting back up into you, your wet cunt drawing him in deeper, barely being able to hide your moans from the studio in the next room. The last thing you need is Wilford barging in.

“All mine,” his growls grow impossibly lower, biting down on your shoulder, arching into Dark’s hold as his cock continues to thrust deep in and out of you, “mine to have, mine to breed, God your cunt feels so fucking good around my cock. Do you know how fucking long I’ve wanted to pound myself into you? How fucking long I’ve wanted to be inside this little cunt--”

“Dark...” you groan in embarrassment, pleasure filling you as you raise your hands up to hide your face. Since when has Dark ever cursed in your presence?! And with...with such filthy words?!

“No,” another growl, your hands pinned above you, Dark’s hand on your breast slowed, his eyes burning with pure lust and instinct as he stares you down. Your blush practically as red as the aura surrounding him.

“Don’t you dare fucking hold back,” the man above you laughs. Barely keeping a moan down as his hips pick up in pace. “You belong to me now, this body, this cunt, _it’s all mine. And I don’t like hiding what’s mine._ ”

No kidding. The hickies and bite marks seeming to pulse in time with your racing heartbeat.

“Dark, we can’t be too--!”

You barely get another word in, Dark pulling out of your cunt, leaving you a whining mess before he practically rips your pants and underwear away. Pure arousal drumming through his veins as he effortlessly lifts you up, laying you down on the meeting room table, it’s cold surface making you hiss.

Said cold surface soon forgotten as Dark hikes your legs over his shoulders, slamming his thick cock back into you once more. Your inner walls constricting, pulling him in deeper, your eyes shut tight as he pins your arms up once more. His grip near impossible to break.

Leaving your entire body exposed, to him and him alone.

And, between your broken moans and whispered begs for more, he laughs.

A deep, rich, low laugh. A laugh that makes your cunt tremble, more slick seeping from you as his cock sinks back into your wet heat.

“Did you know lifting your legs like this helps with getting pregnant?”

A moan finally loud enough breaks from your lips. your eyes opening, looking back down at his cock fucking into you, and back up to his eyes. 

Completely black eyes.

“Do you like that idea?” he laughs, that same damned rich laugh, “Do you like the idea of me taking and making you mine forever? Fuck, look at you.”

His right hand keeps your wrist pinned down, the left roaming down, cupping your breast once more.

“You’d look beautiful full of my cum, full of my seed, full of me.” He picks up his pace, feeling his hand trail back down, down your belly, in between your upper thighs.

Right on your clit, rubbing in short circular motions. The pleasure of his throbbing cock and his finger on you nearly mind numbing as you arch into his touch.

“Do you want that? I’ll keep you mine and mine forever, filling you up time after time after time,” Dark slams into you. Each thrust bouncing your body up and down the table, your clit just as hard and throbbing as Dark’s cock, your slick helping him go deeper into your core.

“Dark, fuck--”

“We already are, and we’ll keep fucking, again”

Another thrust in, hard, fast, just as fast as his finger on your clit. Your cunt gripping around his shaft, pre cum seeping out of you. His face the mere definition of aroused.

“and again,”

He lets go of your wrists, his free hand holding on tight to your hips. You reach out to grip the sides of the table, eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure as you feel his cock slide against your g-spot. The mere stimulation of it all has you crying, how much more can you take from a goddamn demon in heat?! 

“and again, until you’re filled with my cum. Until you’re bred properly, until you’re carrying my child and everyone knows I’m the one who did it.”

Dark can feel your muscles spasm around him. Your legs nice and wide on his shoulders, his own voice breaking. His orgasm slowly on the rise.

“Take it, take my fucking cum--” Dark continues his motions on your clit, laughing once more, “I can feel you tighten around me,” he growls your name,”I know you want it, I know you me to breed you over and over. God, I fucking know you want me to knock you up--”

“Dark!” is all your mind can get out. Your cunt, your body, all of you trembles before him as your orgasm finally approaches.

“Cum, cum with me, cum on my fucking cock,” he growls, pulling your hip closer to him. The tip of his cock nestled as deep as he can go. Short shallow thrusts still rocking you as his finger rubs faster at your clit. A smug lustful look on his face as he curses, feeling his own orgasm approach, “cum for me. _C’mon, cum so I can fucking fill you up with every last drop of my cum!_ ”

That did it. The shouting, the demands, his fingers, his throbbing cock. You shout, a full body tremble coursing through you, eyes rolled back, arched up into his hold.

You can’t help but scream his name. No longer giving a damn if Wilford, Host, any of the egos heard you.

Your moans grow louder as you hear Dark curse above you. Growling like an animal, panting and panting, his short thrusts right against your cervix--

You feel it. 

Thick warmth filling you up, his cock pumping as he shouts your name. Your body trembling once more, another orgasm crashing down on you. Your nails digging into the dull edge of the table.

His cock continues to spurt, more cum filling you. The warmth filling your cunt, seeping out under you, leaving you completely and utterly satisfied. 

The afterglows of your orgasm leave you both groaning. Still bucking your hips for more, Dark’s cock plugging your cunt, your slick still leaving you wetter than before you started.

“...Round 2 already?” you pant out. Your legs shaking gently as Dark lets them down from his shoulders.

“Wait...”

“Wh-Why?”

“Just stay like this with me,” with your legs out of the way, Dark leans down to kiss and bite at your lips, softly thrusting as before into you. His fingers finally leaving your clit as he tips your chin up to kiss him properly.

“I need to make sure you’re nice and filled up. Can’t let any of it spill out of you, especially if I’m trying to knock you up,” he cracks a smile.

You moan into the kiss, reaching up to embrace him closer. Still feeling his hot cum seep out of you gently.

“...Um, how long do these heat things of yours last...?”

“...Generally speaking?” he moans lowly, breaking your kiss from deepening any further, “about 4 days.”

“O-Oh--!”

“Don’t worry, just means more time for us to work on getting you pregnant.” he smirks, feeling your body react to his words. Tightening around his still hard cock. 

Let’s just hope Wilford gave you the next 3 days off from the studio.


End file.
